the_mutants_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Midori
Midori is another character in The Mutants Rise played by Jazzy94 Midori Hitamori Midori, subject number 001, has the power of Poison/Acid Manipulation, being able to spit acid or corrode metal ect. Midori is 17 years old. She escaped the facility with Marshall 's help and flew off. Midori was kidnapped at the age of 12 to be used in the W.G's tests. She is usually in her bat form. She can only be in her human form for around 5 minutes before being forced back into bat form. Personality Midori used to be a sweet little girl when she was twelve years old. Being an only child, she would try her best to make friends with the kids at school or at the park her father would take her too. Now that she's been kidnapped and experimented on, nothing but anger and hatred fills her very being. She is also, secretly sadden with the fact that she can't go back home to her father to relive her normal life. History When Midori was twelve years old, she was outside playing by herself since she was an only child living with her father. Three men in white had pulled up in a black vehicle to come visit her father about business. Though they really came to kidnap his only daughter, as two of the men stayed behind and snatched up little Midori. As she cried out for help, they put her into the car with her mouth covered and her arms tied. With the last man that came out of the mansion and entered the car, they drove towards the World Gene's facility to start their new experiments on the innocent child. They placed her onto the table, her body strapped down as they gotten the syringe ready. It was filled with vile, green colored liquid that they were going to inject her with to test their new experiment. Midori kept screaming and protesting, she wanted to leave here and go back home with her father. But sadly for her, they stuck the long needle into her flesh and injected her with the liquid from the syringe. One of the scientist unstrapped the girl so they could fully see what would happen to her. Midori was screaming and withering in pain on the table. Her insides felt like they were on fire and as if they were melting inside her body. The pain slowly stopped until she just laid there on the cold, steel table not moving for a couple of seconds. She then sat up while clutching her stomach, demanding what they did to a child like her. Tears formed in her eyes as she spat at the ground in front of the scientists, but what caught their attention was what her saliva did on the floor. It started to corrode, showing signs that they have given her acidic abilities. Finding out about her newfound power, they began to start multiple tests on the girl to see if any new changes would take place. It wasn't until the night of her fourteenth birthday when Midori began to scream in pain and complete agony. Bat-like wings sprouted from her back, her fingers started to turn into sharp claws, her teeth turned into fangs, her eyes changed, her ears turned bat-like as well and fur started to grow. The scientist that monitured her room watched her transformation and alerted the others, explaining that it could be a side-effect from the liquid in the syringe they injected her with. Her anger was also part of the side-effect as she became quick to anger, as well as it fueled her attacks on the scientists. She gutted one by using her new claws to slice their stomach open as well as the poison came out through her claws, mixing with their blood. They manage to calm her down finally, then put her in another cell. More experiments were done on her, discovering that she could be human once more for five minutes until she is painfully forced back into bat form. After that one night, she started to plan her escapes by using her new powers and her transformation. Midori tried to go through the front door, but she was tased and dragged back to her room. She tried melting the walls, but they manage to get her before she flew out of the facility. After her many tried to escape, they dragged her kicking and screaming into one of the special containment rooms they built just in case for a scenario like this. The walls were specially designed, so it couldn't be broken down or melted. Midori has been trapped inside ever since until she was broken out of by two other mutants at the age of seventeen. Thanks to the help of Marshall and Jack, she killed more scientists and corroded the ceiling. She flew through the hole she created, corroding more to make her pathway out until she was finally freed from the W.G facility. Even though she can't live with socity anymore, she is free to do what she please. Abilities Poison Manpiulation- Midori can manipulate a variety of poisons and poisonous substances. Acid Generation- Midori can generate acid and manipulate the corrosiveness, from having weak burning sensations to burning a big hole in even the strongest materials. Immunity to poison/acid Hand-to-hand combact